The Unseen
by The Dead Masquerade
Summary: 10 small unseen moments from the show. Kate-Centric
1. 1x04 - Shots Fired

To an onlooker it looked like Seth was using Kate's body as a shield against the firing cops but Kate could tell when he pushed her as far away from him as possible without letting her go that that wasn't the case.

Her ears were ringing from the loud gunshots going off around her and Seth pushed her back into the motel room, slamming the door behind them and locking it. He pushed her against the wall next to the door hard enough to knock the wind out of her for a few moments and his forearm pressed against her chest to keep her pinned to the hard surface.

"Stay quiet and don't move," he said to her.

Kate couldn't even bring herself to say anything, she must have been overwhelmed with shock so she opted for nodding her head at him but he wasn't looking at her, instead his eyes were trained on the door connecting the next room to this one, run raised and at the ready for when the cops burst in.

She could hear more gunshots and doors being kicked opened in the distance from all sides of her and she could tell it made Seth nervous as he looked back and forth between the two doors, clearly weighing his options.


	2. 1x04 - Getting to the RV

Kate could feel his body tight and rigid behind her as he continued to run with her towards the stairs down to the lower level of the motel, leaving his brother, the Ranger and the gun shots behind them to get to the RV. His arm was tight around her shoulders, fingers digging into her skin and she was definitely expecting there to be bruises later on.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs she could see him lower the gun out the corner of her eye. Either he believed the immediate danger threat to be over on account of his brother distracting the Ranger or he didn't want to bring attention to the two of them.

Kate breathed a sigh of relief when he loosed his grip around her and they slowed down from a run to a fast walk. Instead of his entire arm being wrapped around her chest and shoulders, he now just had a firm grip on her shoulders as he steered her towards the back of the motel where he had moved her family's RV.

She felt both relief and fear when the RV came into sight. Relief that she would be with her brother and dad but fear because of the two bank robbing criminals that had decided to tag along with them.

She remembered his brother, Seth, telling her that as long as they did what they said, they'd get out of this alive but she also knew she'd be an idiot to take the word of someone who clearly lied for a living amongst other things far worse.

Richie's hand moved from her shoulder down to her bicep when he opened the door to the RV and pulled her in after him, shutting the door behind them. His gun was raised in a threatening manner, warning the three of them not to try anything.


	3. 1x05 - Alone with the Criminals

Kate's breathing all but stopped when her dad closed the RV door behind him and Scott, leaving her alone with two gun toting criminals.

She tried to make herself invisible, hoping not to catch their attention while they bickered about how 'Bruce Lee' was going to screw them over but when Richie once again made the unsettling comment about putting a bullet in her brother's head she couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"He's not going to try anything," she said over their dispute and nearly took a step back when their attention was suddenly on her. "He won't."

Both Richie and Seth sent her a look that told her that neither brother believed what she told them and she guessed that she couldn't blame them when Scott did put a gun to one of their heads no a half hour ago but saying that, how could they trust that the brothers would let them go alive after all of this was over?

"Princess, I wouldn't trust your brother if my life depended on it and right now it does," Seth said to her then turned back to the RV's front window to keep an eye on what was left of her family.

Kate fidgeted uncomfortably under Richie's steady gaze. She hated the way he looked at her, like he could see right into deepest parts of her. It unnerved her but at the same time it sent a rush through her veins, something she never experienced with Kyle back home.

She hadn't realised that she had stopped breathing completely under Richie's intense stare until the RV door opened and her dad climbed back inside.


	4. 1x06 - Set Me Free

Kate moved as fast as she could without running through the bar. She could hear Richie calling her name but that only made her move faster. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she prayed he didn't catch up to her.

She could not believe what had just happened. She couldn't believe that she had just kissed him, a man that was holding her family hostage at some seedy Mexican strip bar, a man that was a wanted criminal, a man that was probably twice her age.

She leant against the wall of a secluded part of the bar and exhaled heavily. She tried not to think about what had just happened in the back room of a strip bar, what she just did but it was impossible not to.

Kate could still feel his surprisingly soft lips on hers, the warmth that radiated from his body with their close proximity on a couch she'd rather not think about. She didn't know what possessed her to kiss him; it was like an out of body experience, something she can't explain. She didn't know why she said what she did.

_Set me free._

What did that even mean?

All she wanted was for him to let her and her family go. They didn't belong in this place and she didn't know why they couldn't just let them leave. But Richie didn't want her to leave, not because things with Seth's deal might go pear shaped but because he wanted her here, he wanted to share this new sense of belonging with her and that both terrified and excited her.

But she didn't belong here. There was not a single thing about this place that made her feel like she should be here, if anything the whole thing was a sign warning her to get as far away as possible and that's exactly what she planned on doing but she couldn't do that without the keys to the RV.


	5. 1x07 - Explosive

Kate watched Richie set up the bomb he had created in the pyramid of chairs and tables that they had constructed in the middle of the bar. She had no love for weapons of any kind, especially explosives but she couldn't deny how fascinated she was watching Richie work on it with expert fingers.

She could barely take her eyes off him. He was calm and focused; it was like there was nothing and no one in the room except for him and his bomb.

"Interested in bomb making, Katie-cakes?" Richie's voice interrupted her thoughts and she realised he caught her watching. He wasn't looking at her but she heard the smile in his voice.

Bomb making, no, the one making it, definitely. Kate couldn't deny that she found Richie and how he worked interesting. She knew he was an intelligent man but what she couldn't understand was why he used his skills for crime. Richie was lethal but she also knew that deep down he was a good guy, a tortured soul and he could be capable of great things if he wanted to, accomplish far more than robbing a bank of thirty million.

Kate tore her gaze from him and to the others. While Richie had been focused on the bomb, the others started to put together a barrier using table tops and pool tables to shield them from the blast Richie would set off when the vampires came back.


	6. 1x08 - Tied Down

"You doing okay there, Princess?" Seth asked her when they were far enough away from the room she had nearly sacrificed in to stop running and slow down to a brisk walk.

Kate nodded and breathed in the dirt and dust filled air of the temple. From what she could remember she was grabbed from behind and the feeling of her stomach dropping, kind of like being on one of those rides at the amusement parks her brother loved so much and always managed to convince her to go on with him. Then she blacked out and came too tied down to that slab of concrete.

"I'll be fine as long as I don't have to be tied down like that ever again," she answered in a low murmur and rubbed around her wrists, the skin still tender from the rope that was too tight around them.

"Some of my fondest memories include me being tied down like that," he said and she didn't have to look at him to know he was smirking, she could practically hear it in his voice.

Kate shook her head at him but a small smile tugged at her lips. She didn't want to admit it, but he had started to grow on her these last few hours.

"I don't think I want to know if you're joking or not," she said.

"You really don't, Princess," he agreed.


	7. 1x10 - Keep Moving

Kate didn't know how long she had been knelt before her father's dead body. It could have been seconds, could have been hours. She didn't know nor did she care. When she lost her mother she had felt like a part of her had been cut out with a rusty butter knife and now her brother was a monster and she had to stake her father in the heart to stop him from becoming one, too.

Her family was gone and each one had taken a part of her with them. She didn't know how much of her was left anymore, she felt empty and weak and so close to giving up all together but she knew that she couldn't. She had lost two out of three family members in this temple and she'd be damned if she let it take her, too.

Kate swallowed back the next wave of tears threatening to spill from her eyes and leant forward to place a kiss to her father's still warm forehead before pushing up to her feet, wiping away the wetness from her eyes and cheeks with the back of her hand.

She saw Ranger Gonzales standing a little way away, close enough to jump to her aid if they were attacked but far enough away to give her and her father a bit of privacy.

"We need to keep moving," she said when she stopped in front of him.

"We can stay if you need more time," his voice was sympathetic and understanding but she knew he'd rather keep moving than stay here any longer.

She shook her head and started to walk again, refusing to look back at the body behind her. That wasn't going to be how she remembered her father, a dead body against the walls of an Aztec temple filled with bloodsucking demons. She would always remember him as the loving and devoting father that he was, a man of faith and God.


	8. 1x10 - Free At Last

Ranger Gonzalez pushed open the door and Kate felt like she could cry when she saw the parking lot outside the bar. The warm breeze felt almost heavenly on her skin after being in that temple for who knows how long.

It was still dark out so either the sun was yet to rise or they'd been in there longer than Kate cared to think about. But they were out now and that was all that mattered (currently).

"The RV is yours, right?" he asked her and Kate looked over at the huge vehicle she hated from the moment her dad parked it in their driveway back home. She tried not to think about all the trouble they'd be saved from if dad never bought the damned thing and moved them from Bethel.

She nodded her head. "Seth still has the keys, though."

Kate had been so close to getting them back from Seth earlier that night when Richie won their little knife throwing competition but then the 'show' started and everything went to hell soon after.

"He was inside, in the main area with Santanico and Richie," he told her.

They came out one of the side exits after he had made her stay put while he checked out the bar area to see if they were clear to leave.

"Wait here, I'll go get them," he said and headed towards the front door of the Twister.


	9. 1x10 - Sibling to Sibling

Kate's grip tightened around the end of the wooden stake and she positioned herself to use it at any given moment, eyes narrowed at the monster in front of her that was once her loving brother.

"Are you really going to stake me?" he asked the hurt clear on his blood stained face.

"Not if you stay back," she said to him, her throat feeling like it was closing up.

He scoffed and the hurt on his face morphed into bitterness but the pain never left his eyes. "Can't say I'm all that surprised by how quickly you and dad were able to throw me aside," he said.

"You bit him, Scott," she reminded him. "He's dead because you bit him."

"He wouldn't be dead if he had just accepted it. The three of us could still be together that way."

She lowered the stake down to her side, grip loosened around the end but still firm. "Did you really expect him to accept becoming something that needs to kill to survive? Did you know our father at all, Scott?"

"Apparently I didn't," his voice was soft, sad and Kate knew he wasn't just talking about their dad's rejection of the turn but everything that had happen since mum died and even before with all his secrets.

She kept her feet firmly planted on the ground when Scott moved closer to her. He may be one of them now but Kate had to believe that he would never intentionally hurt her. He hadn't meant to hurt their dad, she knew that.

He placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm going to learn how to control this," he said to her and his fingers squeezed gently into her shoulder, "And maybe when I can walk in the sun I can come find you and we can be a family again."

Kate wanted to yell and scream at him, tell him that after what he did that she never wanted to see him again but all she could do was slowly nod her head at him.


	10. 1x10 - A New Sun Rises

Kate stood in the middle of the RV, unsure and feelings completely lost. It looked like it had been ransacked with their belongings strewn all over the place but that wasn't what bothered her, honestly she didn't really give a damn about the RV anymore or what was in it.

She didn't know what to do. Should she start it up and drive away from this hell on earth? Where would she go? She couldn't go back home. There would be too many questions she wouldn't be able to answer but where else could she go? Should she just drive around until someplace strikes her fancy?

She could find someplace small just for herself; get a job maybe even start a family one day in the future. She could make a life for herself.

The front doors of the Twister were thrown open and Kate watched Seth storm out, only Seth. She knew from Freddie that Richie was in there too and she knew that he had turned into one of those culebras.

She could only assume that Richie had chosen Santanico over his brother.

Kate could see that Seth was hurting but he masked his pain with anger. She was walking over to Seth and the car before she had even made up her mind.

She knew he wouldn't turn her away because like her, he didn't want to be alone.


End file.
